Summer Camp, What Could Go Wrong?
by NightOwlFangirl
Summary: When the Titans get a letter from the Mayor saying that since there is no crime in the hot summer days, that they have to open up a summer camp in a way to pay all the property damage bills.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own the Titans. The idea came to me when I was working at my TaeKwonDo studios summer camp and thinking, I wonder what it would be like if the Titans did this. I'll be using the same schedule that they did and will try to make it as accurate as to what happened. A lot happened, so get ready.**

Chapter One

It was a very hot summer day in Jump City. No one dared to go face the heat for weeks, and it was only May. Even the villains didn't even pick a fight or cause problems, so the Titans were very bored. Starfire tried to teach herself how to knit but ended up getting tangled up in all the yarn so bad that Raven had to help her get out and taught her how to crochet instead. Cyborg is doing a whole remodel of the kitchen and dinning area since his car isn't being damaged in fights and ran out of other things to do. Raven is crocheting with Star, Beast Boy is actually cleaning out his closet, and Robin is doing tax papers and paying for all the property damage that happened earlier.

Raven and Star were peacefully working on they're chrocheting, while Cyborg was looking at new counter tops online and making a comment every once in a while like "Ow, this looks nice", or "I can see it now, our kitchen will look fabulous with this." Which normally was followed by "Its that expensive! Hell naw, I'm not paying for this!" And would keep looking. Robin was having a hard time with the tax papers, everyone knew. From the exhausted sighs, face rubs, calculating up the costs, and the occasional cursing under the breath. But today, he was watching the news for anything to happen.

"Its been two weeks and the only major news story is the one from Pittsburgh about the Thomas the Train ride going off the tracks in KennyWood." Robin sighed while changing the channel for the hundredth time that day. "And there is literally nothing on." He looked over at Raven who was helping star make her blanket. 'She sure must be bored of she's helping someone' Robin thought. 'She ran out of books to read weeks ago and its way too hot to even go out and looks for some.'

Raven has been reading non stop once the crime level has gone down to nothing, but since she finished all of her books and claimes that 'Its hotter out there than it is in Hell' she has not gone to the book store to get more books. She did start drawing but would not let anyone look at it so then Beast Boy decided to sneak into her room and look at her drawings so he can see them. He then was seen flying out of the tower and was just kind of laying on the ground and when ever someone would ask what he saw, he would just stare off and mumble, "Beautiful, just beautiful." And have a rear slip down his cheek and walk off leaving everyone more curious than ever. So when Raven found out she stopped drawing in front of them and decided to help Starfire chrochet.

'She really is something else isn't she?' Robin thought to himself with a smile returning to the paper work.

Not long later Beast Boy comes barreling down the hall and falls down the 3 or stairs that enters the main room while shouting "MAIL, MAIL, WE FINALLY HAVE SOME MAIL!" Once he got situated on the couch he ripped it open, looked at it, made vomiting sounds and handed it to Robin. "More of those letters from the town hall saying how we don't do a good job at our job or whatever." And slumped into the couch. "I though it was a fan letter asking about my fabulousness."

Robin read over it for a few minutes. The occasional huh while reading it.

"What does it say friend Robin?" Starfire asked, "I am most anxious to find out."

"Its probably another bill that we have to pay.' Cyborg replied grumpy while goin onto Way Fair to look at barstools. "They should make the villains pay for those, If they have the money to make all of those suits and weapons, then they can surely pay for the property damage."

"Its actually not any of those things," Robin said slowly reading over the letter many times to make sure he understands what he's reading. "The mayor wants us to open our own summer camp since theres not any good ones here in Jump. But he wants there to be martial arts involved since theres so many villains now a days."

"Dude! A summer camp! Do you know how hard that would be!" Beast Boy said waving his arms in the air.

"Wait, let me see if I got this right," Raven said with a confused look on her face putting her work down. "The Mayor, who thinks were a bunch of good for nothing kids with powers, want us to make a summer camp and teach kids how to beat each other up and we'll get paid fr doing it?"

"Yeah, that pretty much what it says," Robin said looking over it one last time.

"Please help me understand," Star spoke up, "What is this camp of the summer?"

"Girl, you don't know what a summer camp is?!" Cyborg said shockingly closing the laptop. "A summer camp is a place that is only in the summer mainly for children to be someplace where they won't bother they're parents and will have a fun time. Hopefully."

"And we have to make one." Robin sighed while rubbing his face. "I think that it would help to make money from it so we can finally pay these bills."

"So," Raven started questionably, "When do we have to open this summer camp?"

"When the public schools let out, so the afternoon of June 10th I think."

"But Rob, the 10th is a Saturday." Cyborg stated looking at a calendar.

"Then we will have to do it the afternoon of the 9th." Robin replied also looking at the calendar. "Which is 10 days from now"

"Wait, how are we going to get the kids here on the last day of school. Because the busses surely won't be coming here and some parents are still in work and all that." Raven said joining Robin and Cyborg at the kitchen table.

"Well, we'll have to advertise and the parents would have to call with the Childs name, grade, age, and school." Robin said thinking.

"So we would have to pick the kids up?" Beast Boy asked turning on the Game Station, "Right"

"Yeah, more than likely." Cyborg sighed sitting in the chair across Raven. "Do they still do after school programs at the elementary schools still?" He pondered, "Because iff so then they could all go to the gym or library or wherever and wait until we get there."

"Thats not a bad idea." Robin said sitting in the chair next to Raven. 'But how would we get them here transprotation wise? Because only two of us know how to drive and there surely is not enough room in the T Car so we would have to rent vans and small busses."

"And the mats for the TaeKwonDo classes. And probably folding tables for crafts and what not." Raven added, "And we'll have to make our own curriculum along with it."

"Dude, this is summer camp were taking about," Beast boy said while pausing his game to turn, "What could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day the Titans went to the Mayors office to ask him what exactly they're supposed to do and how they're going to pull it off. The Mayors response, "Your the Titans, You'll find a way."

"But what about the transportation, how are we going to get them to the tower on the 9th and to all of the activities out side of the tower?" Someone asked at some point.

"I don't know, hire some drivers or something. Your all smart, you can figure it out."

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Beast Boy mumbled slouching in the car. "And where are we going now?"

"We are going to one of many of the schools of the elementary to give these flyers to the students." Starfire said showing Beast Boy one of the flyers.

"Oh, is that whats in all of those boxes?" He said looking in the trunk. "But why do they have all these weird names on the boxes?" He asked turning back around in his seat.

"Its the names of the elementary schools you moron." Raven answered annoyedly.

"Well sorry. How many schools are we even going to because this is seriously messing with my afternoon nap." Beast Boy yawned.

"We are going to all the schools within a 10 mile radius so seven schools." Robin said looking at the list "First stop, Grand Oak."

"Wow dude! This is the biggest elemtary school I have ever seen!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly jumping out of the car. "And two stories, this is deluxe!"

"Maybe if you get your green but over here we could get started with these boxes." Cyborg said opening the trunk reveling the stacks of boxes.

"Oh wow," Raven said amazingly, "Thats, a lot of boxes. I didn't know there were this many."

"Um where is the Oak of the Grands boxes. I do not see them?" Starfire said questionagly.

"What do you mean, they should be on the top." Robin said coming over to look.

"Dudes," Beast Boy whined, "They're on the bottom of the pile."

Twenty minutes later with many cruse words and screaming, they finally got the Grand Oak boxes.

"Um friends," Starfire asked, "Why won't the door open?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, "They should be open."

"Here, let me try." Beast Boy said dropping his boxes on one of the benches and pulling on the door. With no secsuess, he stood there defeated. " Maybe its a pull door, yeah that makes sense." He said to himself. Just as he was about to push the door Raven pushed a button on the side and a voice answered "What do you need?"

"Were here to pass out papers." Robin said to the pad lock. A few seconds later a click was heard and the voice said "Its unlocked." And they were able to get in.

Once they were in and got over how clean the school was, they split up by grade level. Starfire took Kindergarden, Beast Boy got First grade, Cyborg second, Robin Third, Raven Fourth, and both Raven and Robin for Fifth since there was only three classes.

"How are we going to do this?" Raven asked Robin when she was finishing up Fourth grade.

"Im not to sure to be honest." He answered carrying the last remaining Fourth grade box. "Well have to have like an open house at the tower for the parents or something and get ideas fro them."

"When will that be?" Raven asked, "This class isn't here, should I just leave it outside the door?"

"Yeah, just put it by the door." Robin suggested, "And I think we put on the flyers the 1st." He said answering her other question.

"This is going to be a disastrous few days" Raven said heading on to Fifth grade.

"That it might be." Robin mumbled under his breath writing a note on the box for the missing class.

Once they got back in the car all the Titans except for Raven and Robin were in some sort of distress.

"You are the lucky that you did not have to deal with the screaming gardeners of the kinder when ever I walked in and left a class." Starfire said staring off into space. "It was most unpleasant, I would not like to experience that again."

"Well at least you didn't have to help teach math class," Beast Boy said with tears in his eyes. "I can't possibly be that stupid."

"Well you didn't have to watch a class for half an hour because the teacher had planning." Cyborg said grumpy sitting in the drivers seat. " Second graders are savage little things."

"How many more schools are we going to?" Beast Boy wined.

"Theres six more," Robin said, "And then after that, we have a parent night to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For the past two days the Titans have been a frantic mess. They cleaned out one of the bottom floors and installed bathrooms and water fountains. Robin has been busy putting together the the parent night for tonight which will be in the training room which had the bleachers extended and a projector and a screen set up as long as made a TaeKownDo curriculum for the kids to follow. Raven was making the schedule for Monday to Friday, 8AM to 6PM. StarFire was setting up the rooms for the activities, the back room, and the TKD mats, the front room. Beast Boy was moving the tables to the homework room which was an adjoined room with books from ages 3 to full on chapter books. And Cyborg was fixing up two vans and two small school busses that he was given. So all in all, it has been very hectic. And then the doorbell rang. A loud echoing sound rang through the tower, stopping everyone at what they were doing and made them come to the door.

"Dude, its the first parents!" Beast Boy shouted nervously, "Do we look ready to you? No! Because they're…" He paused to look at the clock, "Two and a half hours early. TWO AND A HALF HOURS EARLY!" He shouted running around the first floor while the others soon joined.

"Chill dude, I'm sure that they just mixed up the time." Cyborg said reaching for the door. "Hello, Titans Tower, how may I help you today?" He asked the couple.

"Hi," Said the wife pulling out the flyer, "We understand that tonight is the parent night for the summer camp that you are going to be hosting and we would like our child to join."

"Oh, um, sure, come on in. Raven will show you where to go." Cyborg said trying to find his words pushing a surprised Raven to the couple.

"Where the hell am I supposed to take them?" Raven whispered annoyedly at Cyborg.

"Take them to the training room where the bleachers have been set up." He whispered back with a smile.

"Alright," Raven sighed, "Follow me."

Once the couple left Cyborg turned to Robin with a very confused expression. "What time is the parent meeting again."

"Um, 8PM ." Robin said as equally confused.

"Then why does the flyers say 6PM?" He asked holding up an extra flyer.

"I," Robin began, "I have no idea. We better get ready though."

When Raven was taking the couple to the training room she had many questions to answer from the couple.

"Will there be more lighting in the hallways?" The wife asked.

"Yes there will be," Raven started, "The florescent lights are bad for people so we don't ever use them. We need to find some string lights to add some color or whatever."

"How will the children be separated?" The husband asked looking very defensive.

"We will hopefully be having kids ages four to twelve and we were hoping to put children under eight in one group and children over eight in a another. But well see when we know how many children we will be having." Raven answered. "And before you ask," Raven put up her hand stopping the husband before any words left his mouth, "You children will be safe here. That we know for sure."

Once the last parents came in the training room the meeting began.

"Hello everyone." Robin began. "So as you know we are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, thats Raven," he said gesturing to his right, "Thats Starfire," Gesturing to the far right, " And then Cyborg and Beast Boy." He said pointing to the left. "Each of us helped put together the summer camp that we hope your kids attend. They must wear closed shoes at all times unless we tell them to take them off. There is absolutely no flip flops or sandals. They will also have to wear the summer camp shirts which will be available after the meeting. There is no excuses if the child does not show up without it. It is mandatory so we know who is and isn't in the camp when were out of the tower. First we have Raven who made the schedule and will be telling it to you." He said sitting down when Raven got up to the stand.

"As already stated, I'm raven and I made the schedule for the summer camp. Camp will open at 7:30 in the morning and will end at 6PM Monday through Friday unless something happens, but you will be notified about it. In the mornings from whenever the first kid comes in to 8:45 will be free play time where they can either play with they're electronics, toys, read, or do they're summer work books. At 8:45 they clean up and head to the front mats to have roll call and to count how many are there that day. They will then be split up by there age group. Were planning for the two groups to be ages under eight and ages over eight. On Mondays they stay here until 9:30 and play interactive games like musical islands, grave yard, and all that and then we leave for the park. Lunch is at 12 until 12:20, then they play for an hour and we get back here around 2 in the afternoon. When we pass out everyones lunch boxes, they all get dressed for classes and work on there work books until they are called for classes. There are going to be two half hour classes until snack time which is until 3 while they watch a show or movie until 4. From 4 to 5 they have craft time where they make the weeks topic craft. And then from 5 to 6 is free play like I the morning.

On Tuesday and Wednesday its the same but flipped. Its the same schedule in the morning until 9:15 where the littles get they're uniforms on for class and the older kids leave for the movies. The littles will go to the playground until 12 and then have lunch, then go to the pool until 3 and be back for snack. For the older kids, they will come back from the movies around 12;15 and go to a playground for lunch and play until about 1:30 or so and will come back at 2 and do classes and work books. Then its the same for the next day but the littles go to the movies and the older kids go to the pool. If there is a chance of storms we then go to the splash pad. But if it starts storming in the morning then we all go to the movies. But if nothing is available, then will figure something out.

On Thursday and Friday is usually the field trip days where we go to the bowling alley, roller-skating, etc and the older kids go to those while the littles go to the library. They will stay at the field trips for lunch if there a place to eat, if not then we find a playground and eat there. The same goes for the littles. Both groups will be back around the same times and most of the time we just skip the work books and just do crafts. And thats the schedule. Now heres Robin for the TaeKwonDo curriculum."

Raven sat down and Robin stood up and walked up tp the podium.

"So this curriculum will be called the Titans Arts. The students all start at white belt and testing for the next belt is available after 3 months. They will learn self defense, basic kicks and punches, Thai chi movements and a little bit of Korean. They are allowed to were the shirts that were mentioned in the beginning of the introduction. Now Cyborg for the transportation."

"Hey y'all, So for the camp there will be two vans and two small busses. If needed we will take our car. We will be driving the kids around but if we need to we will hire a qualified driver. There are no parent volunteers allowed unload we ask for any. And now lets hear about the front and back rooms with Star and Beast Boy."

"Hello everyone," Starfire said enthusiasticaly "The front room is the mat area where your children will learn many of the arts of the martial and for roll call."

"And I did the back room which also has a mat and a back room for storage, silent or group reading, or crafts." Beast Boy said smiling former to ear. "So, any questions?"

"Man, I'm beat," Cyborg said dropping to the table to eat some leftover spaghetti, "I never knew that parent night would be so exhausting."

"I know, I can't believe we pulled that off," Beast Boy said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. Good Night." And he walked off.

"I agree with Beast Boy, I will be going to the sleep also." Starfire said going to her room.

"Wow, that was quiet the night," Robin said sitting on the couch with Raven, "Wasn't it?" He said looking over at her. She was fast asleep on the couch, pure bliss across her face.

"You did great." He whispered to her and played down with her and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
